The Zombie Apoc is real!
by ZerosaBeebe
Summary: They start off at Xenna's house, Xenna studying for her exam and Zilica just totally blowing it off, everything is fine, until the unexpected happens...


Xenna spun around and stopped at a perfect angle, didn't even stumble, and gracefully leaned forwad with a slight hand gesture. She was practicing her dance for her theathre exam and, as always, so made it look effortless. Her crisp white hair was pulled into a tight bun, which had loosened from her movements, and poked out in several places.

"Holy shiznits, dude just got his arm ripped off." I shook my head and tisked my tongue and ignored the snickering coming from Xennas tablet. James and Caster were Skyping with us about the next weekened, what we planned to do after exams.

"Wow Z, that's nice." Caster noted and James tried to hold in a laugh, covering his mouth with his elbow.

I don't look up from my book and give the tablet the finger.

Xenna laughed herself and stopped, letting the music play as she took down her hair and ruffled it to keep it from poofing out in awkward angles."Stop teasing her guys, she might bite ya'." she plopped down on the bed in front of me and propped herself up with her elbows,shooting Caster a knowing glance. He just shrugged and grinned as I blushed furiously behind my book, pretending I didn't get it.

"Xenna, Zilica! Dinners ready!" Xennas dad called from down stairs. He tended to be a bit harsh with Xenna and extremely nice to me, but I think it's only because I'm Jewish that he's nice. And no, I know what you're thinking, I do not wear the cap on my head. That's only the males. Though they are cute...not the point though, the point is, I don't wear the cap. Besides I'm half Christian too.

Xenna sighs and calls back, with-holding her attitude, "Be there in a few, dad!" She rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to speak but her dad interuptted her again."Now, Xenna! I'm not a paitent man, you know that!"

Xennas jaw muscle tensed and seeing my don't-do-it look, she bites her bottom lip and calls back again,"Okay, dad."

The boys stayed silent through this loud exchanging of words and I smiled gratefully at them. If her dad heard..well, I don't know, he might of yelled and stuff or he might have not cared, who knows but either way I wasnt taking any chances and neither were they.

"Alright guys, sorry but we have to go." she quirks her mouth to the side in a damn-things-were-getting-good gesture and blows a kiss to James. "Talk to you later, sweety. Love you."

James smiles and blows a kiss back,"Okay, love you too, try not to get into trouble 'kay?."

I chuckle and make a swoony face at her. She hits my arm and sticks her tongue out at me,"'Kay, I'll try not to!Beebe shut it and say bye to your boy toy!" I blush and make a mock sneer at her.

"Bye baby. Love you." Caster winks at me and the coloring to my cheeks deepens in color as I wave bye. "Love you too, babe."His emerald green eyes shined with laughter as the screen went black.

Xenna gives me the same swoony face I gave her as I turn to get out of my chair, setting the book down gently so that it doesn't get folded during what I'm going to do next. I grin and tackle her on to the bed, putting her in a head lock. "Say uncle, loser!" I demand.

She squeals with laughter and tickles my sides, making me let go. "Never!" She follows me as I roll around trying to avoid her tickling torture until my elbow hits the radio's remote off button, shuting it down and screams fill the air.

We both jump startled and sit up as another scream slices through, this time accompanied by yelling and the scuffling of feet. She looked at me confused, worry pricking her eyes as well as curiosity. I just stared back wide eyed not sure what to say. So I just shrug and scramble up to my feet, helping her up along with me. A huge bang sounded downstairs and we both let out a small scream. Gun fire was never a good sign. Sh ethrew the door open and leaned over the balcony, peerin over and she gasp, her strangled breathe caught in her throat. I run to her side and look over, gasping was blood every where, covering the walls and staining the carpet, not a section of white carpet was spared.

"Dad! Kathy!" Xenna ran down the stairs almost falling twice.

All kind of thoughts and theories were going through my head as she amde her way to the kitchen. "Dammit, Xenna wait!" I followed her and my eyes widened at the open door that revealed a car crashed into a telephone pole, a body half way through the windsheild. "Holy shit...Xenna!" yelling her name in alarm, I see her standing in the kitchen doorway frozen in horror. Oh god...don't tell me...

I run into her and see what she sees and feel myself shudder instantly at the horrible sight.

"No...no,no,no,no." She trembles under my fingers.

Her sister Kathy was munching on their step mom and her step brother Joshua was laying, eyes open, face up, staring blankly at the ceiling, his bottom torso gone and his left leg bent at a sickening angle. I felt my stomach heave and heard myself gag when I see Xenna's father's body-er, well, what's left of it anyway-and turn my head quickly in the other direction.

Kathy looked up at the sound of my gagging and dropped the step mothers arm. "Oh shit." I needed to move, and move now. But I couldn't, I couldn't get myself to move at all. I was in shock at what I was seeing, at the horrific sight of what was happening before me and at the trainwreck called my thoughts all putting themselves together. And just as Kathy was less than a foot away from me, a gun fired and Kathy fell to the ground, but she wasn't staying down.

I Looked up and Xenna lowered the gun and grabbed my arm, her mouth was moving but I heard nothing but ringing from the gun shot. She yanked me backwards and up the stairs, slamming her door shut behind us and shoving her dresser in front of it, slumping down to the floor,huffing and puffing from the exhertion of energy that took. She looked up at me and this time when she spoke I heard her loud and clear, "Zilica, what the hell?! You froze up on me, what the hell happened?!"

Raking a shaking hand through my hair I shook my head and looked around, my eyes wide and I was throwing things around, searching. I knew how I looked. Wild and crazed. But I didn't care, why should I? With what I now knew, theres no room from normal and simple minded thoughts or people. If there were any people left that is.


End file.
